Nothing Special
by doll hospital
Summary: BLEACHxOVER Ed's transmutation fails and he lands in Karakura Town where a shopkeeper takes him in and enrolls him in highschool. Unusual deaths start popping up and Shinigami investigate Ed finds out it will be a long time before he can find a way home
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** [postseries/Bounto arc [FMA Bleach crossover

Edward's transmutation to bring his brother back goes wrong and lands him in 21st century Japan. More specifically – Karakura Town, where 'Death Gods' and ghosts are common sights. Forcefully enrolled into high school by a shopkeeper and his talking cat, Edward meets up with the last person he thought he'd ever meet in this crazed world of high-tech gadgets. Can he survive, or will he be overwhelmed with everything? And when unexplainable deaths start popping up and a group of Shinigami are called to investigate, Edward finds that it will be a long time before he can find a way to return to Amestris.

**A/N:** I wasn't sure whether or not to post this in the Bleach section or the FMA section, but since there's going to be more Ed than Ichigo, I'm putting it in FMA. I'm not really expecting this to go too far, but I'll try to update as much as possible.

I do have another fic on my hands, on a different account, so I apologize if this doesn't get updated all that much.

This also takes place at the end of the FullMetal series and after the Bounto Arc, so Rukia is at Soul Society. It doesn't go along with the Bleach plot either.

Well, I hope you enjoy this little experiment of mine!  
_  
[Edit 21/01/2008: Fixed up some grammatical errors that Phantom SunsSong pointed out. S'all good now!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Bleach!

------

He pressed his hands to the circles on his chest and he was engulfed in the light.

"Come back, Al."

He opened his eyes and just as he expected, the Gate was standing in front of him, which he had seen more than once, and even gone through it, to a different world without alchemy. The grand marble doors now held his future, and hopefully his little brother's, in it's many hands.

The deafening silence was broken as the doorway opened, creaking loudly, as if it had been shut for hundreds of years. He stared up at the black abyss, desperately hoping his transmutation would work, which would successfully sacrifice his own life for his brother's.

All of a sudden, the sound of many children laughing echoed in his ears, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as thousands of eyes opened in the black void. But he was not scared, even as the tiny black hands grabbed onto him, pulling him towards the Gate, the eternal giggling overcoming all of his senses.

A trivial emotion like fear wouldn't stop him.

This was for Al.

**_Nothing Special_**

**Chapter One:**

**Sandal-Hats and Talking Cats**

Mid January in Karakura Town brought frigid temperatures, especially during the night, sending locals hurrying to get inside their warm abodes, snuggling up with their family and a nice cup of hot cocoa.

...However hypothermia didn't count as an excuse to skip out on substitute Shinigami duties.

Teeth chattering, Kurosaki Ichigo placed his Zanpukuto on his back and rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them. Defeating the Hollow had been a synch; he only had to use one strike and it had disappeared, and it was even better that it hadn't been chasing any souls.

But that was what all the Hollows were like in the past few days – weak (or maybe he was just getting stronger). And Ichigo didn't mind that, oh no, he was relieved that he could get back to a somewhat normal life, but he wasn't thinking about Hollows at the moment.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, starting off in a frustrated run towards his house. "I wouldn't have let Ukitake give me that stupid badge if I knew that meant I could still feel this damn cold!"

Despite the fact it was nearly three in the morning, Ichigo knew for certain that the first thing he was going to do when he returned to his body was get himself a steaming cup of hot chocolate, even though his body was already warm in his bed.

With that thought set in his mind, Ichigo sped up his pace, not noticing the sudden tear in the starry, cloudless sky and the figure that fell from it, but he did notice as his house came into sight, the light on in the clinic window, which was weird since the clinic was never open at three in the morning...

------

"Mmmmmmahhh..."

Edward stretched out his arms and legs as he awoke, like a cat. He stopped mid-stretch as his hands met the unfamiliar surface of tree bark.

He wrenched his eyes open and leapt to his feet, but with no surface for his toes to meet, he fell six feet, conveniently smashing the back of his head or one of his limbs on a tree branch. Although he had just fallen out of a tree, the nimble Alchemist was back on his feet, his eyes flitting back and forth as he took in his surroundings. Standing there, on the outskirts of what seemed to be a park, Edward let his breathing and heart rate regulate to a human speed. Where ever he was, it seemed to be dawn, the sky a mixture of indigos and yellows.

And the fact he was currently shivering in the _freezing_ morning of this strange place meant something went wrong with his transmutation.

_This must be the other side of the Gate, then. _He thought slowly, trying to figure out what could've gone wrong. _Which means..._

"That was quite the fall."

Before Edward could even utter a word of his frustration, a deep voice cut him off, causing him to whirl around since no one was in front of him. Confused, he turned back around as there was no one behind him either, but as he looked around, all he saw was a black cat sitting in the frosted grass a few feet away.

"You seem to be lost," the deep voice came again, but Edward was quite shocked to see the cat's mouth moving.

Edward opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but nothing came out. He could only stare as the feline stood and walked up to him, staring at him intently with yellow eyes. The first thought that came to mind was 'Chimera', but the thing that stood in front of him was either a flawless creation of Alchemy or quite simply a talking cat. But... if he really _was_ in an alternate world of some sort, then animals who could speak could be a common sight. Whichever was the right answer, Edward obviously didn't know.

"You've got leaves in your hair."

Edward jumped and snapped around, a fist flying to sock whoever was behind him in the face, but his arm stopped halfway in its travels.

"I never meant to come as a threat, my apologies," Edward's hand was released, but it remained in mid air as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

Despite the fact he was dressed in a deep green robe, a green and white striped bucket hat and a pair of wooden sandals, and the fact his hair was blond and his face slightly unshaven, Edward could've sworn it was Roy Mustang calmly smiling down at him.

"Are you alright? You're looking kind of pale," the man's voice was enough to shake Edward from his shock and he lowered his arm - it took a little force, the icy temperature was effecting his automail - back to his side.

"...Sorry... you look like someone I know," Edward stuttered, swallowing in a vain attempt to relieve his parched throat.

"Ahh, well, I'm Kisuke Urahara, if it's any help. And my dear friend over there is Yoruichi Shihouin." The man said in a polite, cheerful voice. "Like Yoruichi said, you look like you're lost."

Edward opened his mouth, but found he had nothing prepared. He _was _lost, lost in an alternate universe, no where to go, no one he knew except for his father, but there didn't seem to be a war going on now, and he could've been killed.

"Uhh... yeah, a little," he said quietly.

"Well, there's an empty room at my house, I don't mind sharing," Kisuke said, smiling merrily. "But it's for a price."

"Oh... it's alright, really. Besides, I don't have any money at the moment. Thank you, though." Edward was honestly taken aback at the stranger's charity, leaving him slightly shellshocked.

"No, no, the price isn't all that much," Kisuke waved his hand lazily, as if swatting Edward's decline out of the air. "Just tell me your name and you're all set up!"

"Well... my name is Edward Elric, but you don't need to-"

"Alright-y then, Edward!" Kisuke suddenly exclaimed, grabbing him by the forearm. "Don't worry; I have heat so you won't freeze to death like you would if you stayed outside!"

-----

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's so short, and if anyone's out of character. It's my first time with people from Bleach, so please bear with me! Hopefully Ed's okay too, I've had a little more experience with him, but I'm always worrying he's too angst-y/nice.

Reviews are a writer's best friend, so they'll help me on getting the next chapter out sooner! Constructive criticism is adored, don't be afraid!

_ Doll Hospital_


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** [postseries/Bounto arc [FMA Bleach crossover

Edward's transmutation to bring his brother back goes wrong and lands him in 21st century Japan. More specifically – Karakura Town, where 'Death Gods' and ghosts are common sights. Forcefully enrolled into high school by a shopkeeper and his talking cat, Edward meets up with the last person he thought he'd ever meet in this crazed world of high-tech gadgets. Can he survive, or will he be overwhelmed with everything? And when unexplainable deaths start popping up and a group of Shinigami are called to investigate, Edward finds that it will be a long time before he can find a way to return to Amestris.

**A/N:** Whoa, sorry for the long wait.

BUT HOLY POO! Thank you to SilentAmari, TailsMoon, Xantanen, Yakami, blufayt and xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx who fav-ed, Darkwolve, DemonRaily, ElementalKitty, JChrys, Spirix and blufayt who reviewed and a special thanks Spirix,silkendreammaid, ElementalKitty, DemonRaily,chaos key,blufayt,Nigel Damas and xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx who reviewed! I love you all!

So here's the next chapter – not really that exciting so far, but it should pick up in the next few chapters!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Bleach!

------

**_Nothing Special_**

**Chapter Two:**

**Slacking, Chop Sticks and a Strange Reiatsu**

Ichigo balanced the tray of food in one hand and tapped lightly on the door with the other before stepping into the guest room. Sitting up in the bed was a thin teenage boy with messy dirty blond hair. He looked up from the window at Ichigo's entrance.

"Hey, here's your breakfast."

"Oh," he blinked, looking from the food in Ichigo's hands to his face. "Thank you..."

By the time Ichigo arrived home and got back into his body, the boy had already been treated for. It had been nothing serious compared to other incidents Ichigo had seen. A man had found the boy unconscious in the middle of the street, a few minor scratches and just cold. Even though the boy had already woke up – slightly delirious and confused - his father let the boy stay the night, since he had no where to go.

"No problem..." Ichigo trailed off awkwardly as he placed the tray of rice and miso soup on the bedside table.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Alphonse Elric." The boy said hurriedly, bowing slightly.

"Right, well, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling even more awkward at Alphonse's politeness. "I kind of need to get to school so..."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, Kurosaki-san," Alphonse smiled slightly, but Ichigo hurried out of the room.

Now the substitute Shinigami sat in class, staring with an unfocused gaze on the chalk board, occasionally writing down notes. Bored out of his mind, he glanced around at his friends Inoue, Ishida and Chad... who were all paying perfect attention.

He sighed quietly and looked out the window, too… 'meh' to concentrate on school. Besides, Keigo was asleep, drooling all over his desk, so it wasn't like Ichigo was slacking as bad as his friend. As he stared outside, where the school yard was empty except for the small flakes of snow that were falling, and let his mind wander.

_Rukia _was his first thoughtKon's whining and sniffling twenty four seven about his 'Nee-san' and how it was completely Ichigo's fault that she wasn't in the living world anymore was enough for Ichigo to toss the stuff animal two stories out his bedroom window. The persistent little bastard would come crawling back, much louder and more annoying than before. And then Ichigo would have to go through the long, pointless (and repetitive) explanation of how Rukia was a Shinigami and therefore she had to stay at Seireitei unless she was assigned to guard Karakura Town, which was highly unlikely. Of course, that was the summarized version of his explanation. The real one usually had Kon screaming his protest and Ichigo screaming back until Yuzu had worried herself sick about her older brother's mental health.

...But, no matter how much Ichigo told Kon that he shouldn't get his hopes up on seeing Rukia again, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what the serious, yet energetic girl was up to. It had been nearly three months since he had last seen her and he actually was starting to miss an obnoxious Chappy the Rabbit explanation. Of course, he would never say any of this to Kon – that would just get the mod. soul excited.

------

Edward sat stiff, staring down at the bowl of rice and soup, unsure of what to do.

Well, he knew he had to eat it, but he didn't know how. The ability to use chop sticks wasn't passed down his family for generations, like it probably had been in the Armstrong family.

Edward looked up cautiously, watching as Kisuke ate. It was kind of awing how he could pick up small grains of rice between two thin sticks. Edward wasn't sure how Kisuke would pull off the soup though...

"Are you not hungry?"

Edward jumped slightly – still not used to the fact of a talking cat after four hours - and looked down at Yoruichi. He sat at the table like the humans, but instead of rice and soup, the cat drank warm milk from a wide bowl.

"I, uh, don't know how use chopsticks." Edward coughed, realising everyone was looking at him, especially the Jinta kid, a grin on his face.

"What kind of idiot do you have to be to not know how to use chopsticks?" Jinta burst out laughing and Edward glared at him.

"Hey, hey, Jinta," Kisuke scolded, but there was laughter in his tone. "Edward-san isn't from around here, so you'll have to cut him some slack. For now, Tessai, could you get him a fork, please?"

The massive man stretched over the table and handed Edward the familiar metal utensil and Edward quietly muttered his thanks, feeling utterly humiliated.

Even though Edward's reputation was slowly being chopped down by this strange group, he couldn't help but be grateful that Kisuke found him and was providing him a place to stay. Edward sighed quietly, feeling guilty that he was given a place to stay for no sort of payment in return. Even if Dante's words of Equivalent Exchange opened Edward's eyes, he still believed in the 'law'. He lived off those two words for practically his whole life, it was what guided through him most of his problems and suddenly letting it go made him feel empty.

But if his transmutation to bring Alphonse back really didn't work and sent him to this word instead… Edward fought the urge to slam his head against the table.

It was all so overwhelming! A normal sixteen year old kid would be in school, learning algebra or something, not being killed, and then sent to a different world. A normal sixteen year old wouldn't be worrying about if his little brother was alive or dead.

"…ward-san, hellloooooo…. Edward-san…"

Edward blinked and looked up, brought out of his thoughts from sandal-hat-Colonel-Bastard-double's voice. The shop keeper held what looked like a uniform of some sort: a white shirt under a grey blazer, matching grey pants and loafers. In the other hand he held a black messenger bag that looked like it would burst if something else was shoved in there.

"Oh… uh…" Edward didn't know what to say.

"It's your school uniform," Yoruichi answered Edward's silent question and as he looked around, Edward noticed it was only him, the cat and Kisuke who were in the room.

"Yes, and we bought you all of the text books and supplies you will need to get caught up," Kisuke added, handing the items over to Edward. "We had to get Tessai to adjust the uniform for your size, but we managed!"

"Are you implying that I'm _short?_" Edward growled dangerously.

"… he reminds me of Captain Hitsugaya, don't you think, Yoruichi?"

"Your first day at Karakura High starts tomorrow so I suggest you spend the rest of today reading those books." Yoruichi said, the flicking of his tail the only sign of annoyance at Kisuke. "And Kisuke will have something to hide your arm with for tomorrow too."

At the mention of his automail, Edward reflexively looked down at his arm, remembering about it. He tried to flex his fingers, but they were unable to move from his quick-fix when Wrath had used the original hand for his bizarre Alchemy.

"I'll have to fix it later… do you think I'll be able to get my hands on some scrap metal?" Edward asked as he put his hand back in his lap.

"Sure," Kisuke nodded and he stood up, hiding his face behind his paper fan. "You study up and I'll get you some metal."

As Yoruichi and Kisuke walked out of the room, Edward realised he was going to school for the first time in more than six years.

-----

"This is stupid," Ikkaku sighed, scratching his – bald – head as he bent down to Yumichika's level.

"And very ugly, too." Yumichika wrinkled his nose in disgust at the body below him. "But we're already here, so we might as well do our jobs."

The two friends were silent as they stared down at the middle-aged man. The man was dead, his face frozen in a state of terror. His glazed eyes were wide, practically bulging out of his head open his mouth was open in a silent scream. His body was stiff and rigid, lips blue and skin nearly white.

"Well, it's obvious he had his was soul eaten, now let's go! It's fucking freezing in the living word!" Ikkaku was the one to break the silence with an obnoxious shout. "Mayuri doesn't have the right to boss us around, we're not even in his stupid Division! It's all because of stupid Abarai, offering for us to go. Jeez, this jerk-face had his soul eaten, the only mystery here is whether Kurosaki Ichigo is doing his job or not!"

"Do you feel it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika ignored Ikkaku's complaints and brushed his dark hair from his face as he looked up at the bald Shinigami.

"Feel what? I already know its cold, you dumbass."

"This strange… reiatsu…" Yumichika muttered, his brow furrowed in confusion. "It's coming from the body, but it's from whatever got this man's soul."

"Now that you mention it-"

"It doesn't feel like a Hollow's reiatsu…" Yumichika put a finger to his chin as he thought. "It resembles a Hollow, but it's different somehow."

"Menos Grande?" Ikkaku suggested. "I honestly don't care, let's just get back to Seireitei."

"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to bring him back with us." Yumichika stood up and started walking away. "And you carry him, I'll probably catch some disease."

"You're already dead! You can't get sick! Get your ass back here!"

--------

Well there you go! If you got any questions, thoughts or if you just want to be an awesome person, you should review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed too.

Oh, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were chosen at random. I didn't want to send down Rukia or Renji (just yet anyway…)

Until the next chapter, 

_ Doll Hospital_


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:** [postseries/Bounto arc [FMA Bleach crossover

Edward's transmutation to bring his brother back goes wrong and lands him in 21st century Japan. More specifically – Karakura Town, where 'Death Gods' and ghosts are common sights. Forcefully enrolled into high school by a shopkeeper and his talking cat, Edward meets up with the last person he thought he'd ever meet in this crazed world of high-tech gadgets. Can he survive, or will he be overwhelmed with everything? And when unexplainable deaths start popping up and a group of Shinigami are called to investigate, Edward finds that it will be a long time before he can find a way to return to Amestris.

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I am soooooo sorry for the huge wait! I honestly didn't expect it to take this long. Well, at least things are starting to pick up a little bit. And of course, it's only the beginning so it's bound to be confusing. You guys are like, the best. You review like crazy! 20 reviews in just 2 chapters is amazing. I love you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Bleach!

------

**_Nothing Special_**

**Chapter Three: Not a Great Start  
**

Edward blinked and pressed his thumb on the button again, watching carefully as the springs inside the green, plastic tube were pushed down. He narrowed his eyes and peered closer, pressing the button again, watching as a thin black stick slid out of the other end of the tube. Then he pressed it again. And again. And again.

"Having fun, Edward?"

Edward snapped back to reality to see Yoruichi sitting in front of him, an amused look on his furry face, which was weird for a cat.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there," Edward said absentmindedly as he saw the long stick of lead poking out of the mechanical pencil, one of many new gadgets Kisuke gave him to start – oh so dreaded – school. With a quick, well practiced manoeuvre of his hand, he managed to get the lead back down to the normal stump it was meant to be.

2008.

It was still surreal to him. Not only had he travelled to another world, he had travelled through time. Ninety years, to be exact. And boy had technology changed. The strange flying machines – airplanes - the things that had bombed London were now a common way of transportation. The telephones were much smaller and the one Kisuke gave him could even fit into his pocket and had a bizarre little screen. There were even boxes that… he couldn't explain what they did, the televisions. It was like a constant stream of pictures and sound.

But through those long hours when Edward was discovering these new things, Kisuke and Yoruichi acted as if his reactions were completely normal, for which he was grateful, but curious too. They didn't even ask where he was from… maybe they knew something?

Speaking of which, beside him, Kisuke was stretching the fleshy cover over Edward's automail. Apparently the prosthetic was pretty advanced technology on the other side of the Gate, which made Edward even more confused. However, the alchemist had forgotten completely about the no-alchemy situation until he had the metal in his hands. But much to his surprise, when he clapped his hands in just to merely see if alchemy was really gone, there was a bright blue flash and the scrap metal formed onto his arm. After his discovery, he spent an hour reconstructing his hand to the best of his abilities. He could bend his fingers to an extent, but not enough to pick up anything small. Edward was an expert in alchemy, not automail wires and when Wrath took his hand, he took the wires along with it. He just hoped his lack of movement could be blamed on an injury.

"Alright," a strong hand clapped down on his back and Edward jumped. "Good to go, Edward-san. I'll have a cover for your leg done by the time you get back from school."

"Thank you," Edward said as he looked down at his arm and was surprised.

The color matched his skin perfectly and there were even creases, finger nails and pale green and purple veins. It looked like a real arm, yet at the same time, Edward could tell it was a fake as he held it up to compare with his real arm. It was bizarre.

"Yes, it's a nice arm, but if you don't put your shirt on and hurry up, you'll be late for school." Yoruichi pawed Edward's foot, giving the courtesy to leave his claws out.

Edward sighed and forced himself not to throw the heavy messenger bag in the cat's face and pulled his shirt over his head instead.

------

"Give it back!"

The shrill, high pitched voice cut through the winter air like a gun shot and it was soon followed by hysterical laughing.

Their breath puffed out like smoke as they panted, their booted feet pounding into the snow covered lane. It was hard to run because of their thick winter jackets, but they didn't stop.

Alphonse peered over his shoulder to see the blond haired girl trying to keep up with them. Tears of frustration were gathering in her blue eyes and Alphonse felt like stopping, but he couldn't. Edward had his wrist in a death grip, pulling him along.

"You stupid boys!" She suddenly shouted. She gave him the _glare_ and Alphonse hastily sped up, all guilt gone, knowing that if he stopped, he would die at the young age of four.

"Run Brother!"

But Edward was practically choking on his laughter, unable to reply. And that's when the older boy's foot caught on a rock, sending him tumbling, pulling Alphonse along with him.

Alphonse closed his eyes and threw his arms out in front of him, bracing himself for the impact.

He jolted awake, his eyes flying open.

Breathing heavily, he stared up at the blue sky, listening to his blood pound in his ears, overriding his other senses. After his heart rate slowed to a human pace, he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, relishing at the fact he _could _breath, and that he _could _hear his heart beat. He felt a smile on his lips and even then he felt lucky for that.

He was back. He was whole. He was Alphonse Elric.

He may have been Alphonse Elric, but he was most definitely lost. He had woken up inside of Kurosaki Clinic, confused. For only a few seconds was he silent, before he realised that he was back in his body. Then he started crying. Literally sobbing. As he thought back, he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but thankfully it had only been Kurosaki Isshin, the man who was taking care of him, who seen him break down.

After the bewildered doctor managed to calm him down, Alphonse realised that his brother was no where to be found and fell back into his hysterics. Isshin had no clue what Alphonse was talking about when he asked about Edward, using specifically the words 'The FullMetal Alchemist', which Alphonse was surprised by. He and his brother were wanted, which meant that all of Amestris would've known about either one of them. And with those facts, it led Alphonse to believe that he wasn't in Amestris anymore. But where – he did not know.

And as Alphonse sat up, he realised he was even more lost than he thought, as he was surrounded by nothing but desert and not the clinic bedroom he had started to grow accustom to.

"Hello?" He called out hoarsely, weakly pushing himself into a standing position, wobbling slightly as he steadied himself. "Is anyone here-"

A loud explosion cut him off and he whirled around, to the source of the sound. Before he could see anything, Alphonse was hit squarely in the chest.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, staring breathlessly up at the sky. With a strained gasp, he pushed himself into a sitting position, but winced at the sharp pain in his chest and let out a harsh half-cough, half-choke and he was on his back again.

"Alphonse Elric. Get up, Alphonse Elric!"

Alphonse opened his eyes at the high pitched voice and was surprised to see a little girl standing above of him. She had bright blond hair, big blue eyes and wore a pink, fur-trimmed coat, red boots and a piece of purple fabric that resembled a cape.

"Wh-Who are you?" Alphonse choked, pushing himself onto his elbows, wincing as he did so.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the girl smiled innocently. "Now, stand up."

He cursed inwardly at how weak he was in his real body as he struggled to his feet. The girl – who looked to be around ten years old - stared up at him, as if studying him as she swung her arms by her sides, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He couldn't help but feel utterly confused. But then her eyes flickered to the side, looking behind him before returning back to his face.

"If I were you, I would run," she hummed.

"…what?" Alphonse looked behind him but saw nothing but rocks, sand and cloudless sky.

"Running. You know, like walking, but really fast?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know how to run… but, why?"

"Just do it," she seemed to be losing her patience. "You'll see. Now, hurry up!"

Alphonse stood there for a minute, not really sure if she was serious or not. But when she let out an annoyed sigh, he awkwardly started a slow jog and passed her.

As soon as his left foot touched the ground for the fifth time and she disappeared from his vision, there was an incredibly loud bang, a gunshot, and he stopped and whirled around.

The girl hadn't moved an inch, but he could easily see the small, pebble sized crater in the ground where he had just stood, a small trail of smoke flowing out of it. A bullet was in that crater and he felt his blood run cold. He was getting shot at?

"See? If you stayed there, you would've died." The girl turned around, facing him and at the same time, another shot went off and he jumped as it whizzed through the girl's blond hair before landing at his feet. "And it seems like they're after me as well. C'mon, let's go."

------

Students bustled every which way, ignoring Ichigo as he pushed passed, hurrying towards his classroom. Normally he was one of the first to arrive, but he woke up a half hour late and ate breakfast on the way out the door. Sighing, he turned into the hallway that led to his classroom. He would have to start buying those energy drinks if he was going to keep his grades up with all the Hollows around lately.

As he neared his classroom, he saw an unfamiliar teen standing in front of the door. He had long, blond braided hair and wore the regular school uniform. Even though Ichigo was quite a ways away, he could tell that the boy was short. _Really _short.

------

Edward shifted his bag on his shoulder and gulped, staring nervously at the door.

This was it.

He was going to school, with normal kids his age.

At that thought, his stomach flopped and he clenched and unclenched his hands. Why was he so nervous? He was the Alchemist of the People, he had been through unimaginable things, even killed someone. And yet going to school was making him nauseas.

Laughing silently to himself, he took a deep breath and raised a hand to open the door, but hesitated. People would stare at him, judge him, deem him worthy of their cliques, break or make him, comment about his _height. _

Edward flinched. He didn't need Kisuke to warn him about the trouble he could get into if he had an outburst.

_'Okay, this is stupid.' _He thought, glaring at the door. _'Class hasn't even started yet, I'll probably be the first one in there. Just get in there; dive in, head first.'_

And as he reached for the handle, sliding the door open a loud voice met his ears.

"IIICHIIII-GOOOO!"

Edward jumped out of the way as someone hurtled towards him, arms wide open as if trying to tackle him to the ground with a hug. The brown haired boy skidded to a stop a few feet away as Edward stared at him, wondering if this was normal or not. The boy whirled around, a mad, insane look on his face as he jutted out his finger at him and laughed.

"You're quick, Ichi…go… hey! You're not Ichigo! Who are you?"

"…I'm Edward," he blinked at the boy, who's grin returned.

"You must a new transfer student, I'm –"

"Keigo." The brown haired boy spun around as a tall, orange haired teen spoke up from behind him. "You know, one of these days someone's going to kick your ass, and it'll probably be me."

"Ha! Ichigo! There you are!" 'Keigo' shouted, completely forgetting about Edward, who was starting to get annoyed by Keigo's loud voice.

The orange haired kid, Ichigo, looked over at Edward with an 'I don't have time for you' expression. "Uh… this is the third year wing. The first year wing is downstairs…"

Edward blinked and his messenger bag slid off of his shoulder with an audible 'thump' as his whole body went stiff. Ichigo didn't know it, but he had made a big mistake.

"Are you implying that I'm short?" He asked dangerously, his eye twitching.

"I-"

But Ichigo never got to finish.

"Because I am _not_." Edward seethed, his voice steadily becoming louder and louder. "I am _not _so small that someone could mistake me for a grain of rice. _You_, are just abnormally tall! _I _am _not_so small that someone-wants-to-squish-me-like-a-bug-but-they-can't-because-I-am-so-small-that-I-fit-in-the-soles-of-their-shoes-therefor-I'm-unable-to-squish! That's what you're thinking, isn't it! Isn't it! Well, you're just _a freak of nature giant with ugly orange juice hair_! That's what you are! And I AM in the third year for your information; you just think that I am short because your weird hair dye is messing with your brain, making you think that I'm actually in the first year!"

By the end of Edward's rant, he was panting heavily, having said everything in just one breath.

"I… uh…"

But Ichigo never got to say anything, as a loud, ear-splitting alarm rang through the hallways, declaring the fact that classes would start and Edward gave him a glare before walking into the classroom.

------

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Division peered down at the human's corpse before looking back up at the impatient, bizarre face of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th Division Captain. The dim, blue light that filtered from the computer screens gave the man a creepier –than-normal – look as he stared her down with his intimidating gaze, but as she glanced over his shoulder, she noticed Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku from the 11th Division, looking quite bored.

"So, can I have him now? I'm already positive that there are no 'bugs' attached to him," Mayuri growled, tapping his multicoloured finger nails on the operating table.

"Everything looks fine, Kurotsuchi-taicho," Unohana said in her quiet tone and smiled at him as she patted the body lightly on the head. "Sorry to take up your time, but it is standard procedure."

"Yes, yes, now get out, will you?"

As Unohana carefully stepped over the many wires and past Mayuri – who wasted no time turning on his inhuman machines - she couldn't help but feel the sense of relief as she finally got away from the corpse. Yumichika had been right, there was definitely a strange reiatsu radiating off of that dead being and she could only describe it as evil.

And as she left Mayuri's eerie office, she couldn't help but think that there would be more cases like this to come.

------

The part with Alphonse wasn't written well, I know. But please, review as usual and scream at me to update sooner! I deserve it, I know!

Until the next chapter,

_Doll Hospital_


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary:** postseries/Bounto arc FMA Bleach crossover

Edward's transmutation to bring his brother back goes wrong and lands him in 21st century Japan. More specifically – Karakura Town, where 'Death Gods' and ghosts are common sights. Forcefully enrolled into high school by a shopkeeper and his talking cat, Edward meets up with the last person he thought he'd ever meet in this crazed world of high-tech gadgets. Can he survive, or will he be overwhelmed with everything? And when unexplainable deaths start popping up and a group of Shinigami are called to investigate, Edward finds that it will be a long time before he can find a way to return to Amestris.

**A/N: **HELL YEAH! ANOTHER 10 REVIEWS! I effing love you guys to death, you know that, right? And again, sooooooo sorry for the lateness. My excuse is… real, I guess it's the only way I can put it. School's been dishing out a lot of homework and I've unburied my long lost obsession with music and I'm learning bass, so that has taken a chunk out of my fic-writing time. Of course, I have my other FMA fic on my other account too, and that's been slow too. I'm not ditching this fic, especially since I'm only three chapters deep and I'm still really interested.

I hope you guys can put up with the lateness… I'm truly sorry.

ALSO, for those of you who don't watch the anime of Bleach/only read the manga, there's gonna be some characters in here that you won't recognise. But since Ed and Al don't know who they are, you'll basically know who they are and what their stories are (I hope). And no Vizards in this fic, unless I feel like getting complicated.

On to chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Bleach!

--

_**Nothing Special**_

**Chapter Four: Pleased to Meet You  
**

_  
_Edward was fuming as he stormed into the classroom. In fact, he was so angry that he didn't notice twenty two pairs of glued to him as he dropped himself in the first empty seat he came across and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

_'That smug bastard better not talk to me again,' _he thought, grinding his teeth. _'He was lucky I didn't-'_

"Um…"

A soft, timid voice broke Edward out of his livid thinking and he gave an annoyed snort.

"_What_ do you _want_?" He growled as he looked up, but his well placed death-glare melted into shock as he found himself looking up at Winry Rockbell.

* * *



"Here!"

Alphonse wheezed and spluttered as he tripped after the little blond girl, following her behind a large boulder. Once he was behind the rock, his legs fell out from underneath him and he desperately gasped in oxygen. It nearly made him laugh at how weak he was. When he was younger, he could run for hours, but now ten minutes wore him out. He guessed that the old, baggy clothes that were Doctor Kurosaki's son's at one point didn't help much either. And his hair was down past his shoulder blades, annoying him to wits end, making it even harder to run.

"What… who… are we… running from?" Alphonse panted, pressing his back against the boulder as another bullet whizzed by.

"Death," the girl replied simply and shoved a bottle of something opaque-yellow in his face. "Do you want some water?"

Alphonse, who was still trying to catch his breath, gave the girl an incredulous look.

"Water isn't yellow!"

"It's vitamin water, you dummy," the girl stated dryly, jabbing a finger at the label. Alphonse took the bottle and found that it actually said 'Multi-V VitaminWater' on the label. "It tastes like lemonade. Now hurry and drink up!"

* * *

"Umm… I'm sorry, but um, that's my seat you're sitting in."

Edward blinked back to reality and realised that he had been staring. He gave himself a mental slap in the face to clear his head and quickly hopped out of the chair as if it were set on fire.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I just... sorry," Edward stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"It's alright. I'm Inoue Orihime."

'Winry Rockbell' smiled at him and took her seat. The last standing students sat down and a deafening silence loomed over the classroom. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Edward shuffled to the front, unsure of where to go.

The whole class was still staring at him and he ignored it as he quickly swept his eyes over them, staring back. The orange-haired-freak sat at the back right corner of the class and was glaring at him, while Inoue was in the third left row, smiling up at him.

He fought the urge not to take the large history book off of the teacher's desk and smash his face into it. Winry had bright blond hair and this Inoue girl had a red, chestnut kind of color. The colors of their eyes were even different, Winry's a deep, cerulean blue and Inoue's a greyish brown. Inoue was definitely more… curvy than Winry too – not that he was a pervert, he was just observant. And he wasn't saying that Winry was a twig. Winry had a nice body too. But like he said before, he was just _observant_. Winry was his automail mechanic and best friend after all. He didn't think of her in _those _ways.

Edward moved away from comparing two girls' bodies – the thought of it disgusted him, not that he was homosexual… and he didn't think that homosexuals were gross either! – and back to his main thoughts. The colors of their eyes and hair were different, but Edward could definitely say that there was some sort of resemblance between the two girls. It was the same thing he noticed with Colonel – _General – _Airhead and Sandal-hat man. Perhaps it was the shape of their faces.

"Oh, you're already here," Edward looked up, slightly startled to see who he assumed to be the teacher. She seemed to be in her late twenties, early thirties and had dark brown hair and glasses. She eyed him for a moment with a smirk. "Well, introduce yourself."

Edward blinked for a moment then realised he was supposed to speak to the class and he looked out at the sea of students. He was thankful that he remembered what Kisuke told him to say.

"Okay… well, I'm a transfer student from London England and my name is Edward Elric." He bit his tongue as a murmur of 'London's' and 'England's' echoed about the class and glanced over at the teacher, who still wore her smirk. She seemed to realise his little introduction was finished and she squinted out at the students before her.

"Alright… where can we put you… ah! How about right there, next to Uururu Ishida?" She pointed the desk out and Edward spotted the empty seat next to a pale teen with dark inky hair and glasses.

As he made his way carefully to his desk and the teacher began roll call, Edward glanced up just in time to see orange-juice head glaring daggers at him. He shot a glare back as he placed his bag on the floor and sat down. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh, you're already here," the new kid jumped slightly and looked up as the teacher walked into the classroom "Well, introduce yourself."

Ichigo relaxed himself further into his chair and watched as the new kid opened his mouth and seemed to be at a loss for words. Ichigo really didn't like him so far. He had insulted him in front of the whole class and more importantly, _gawked _like a drooling idiot at Orihime, as if he were a hungry wolf and she were a piece of meat. The rotten little snot.

"Okay… well, I'm a transfer student from London England," Ichigo raised his eyebrows at this. The kid spoke perfect Japanese. That was a little suspicious. "…name is Edward Elric."

Ichigo knit his brow – even more than usual, that is – in thought. Where had he heard that name before…? He racked his brains as Edward made his way to the seat next to Ishida. It was at the tip of his tongue when Edward looked up and then a light bulb went off in Ichigo's head right before the kid shot him a glare.

Elric. The unusually polite, brown haired kid that his father had been taking care of, his last name was Elric. Elric…. Elric… but what was the kid's first name again? Al… Al… it was 'Al' something, but Ichigo couldn't quite remember. It was the weird English names.

"Ichigo! Stop daydreaming and open to page 220 in your math textbook!"

* * *

"She's right in here, Ms. Hawkeye," the young nurse smiled awkwardly up at her, and then looked down as she hurried away.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was not on duty. In fact, the only reason she was not working was because her superior officer, General Roy Mustang was on medical leave and she was in charge of looking after him while he was in the hospital.

However, even though she was off duty, she still had business to attend to - behind Roy's back. Both Elrics and what seemed to be the rest of the Homunculi except for Wrath had gone missing. The last person who had seen the missing persons was a certain Rose Thomas, who was right behind the door.

Riza tapped lightly on the door with her knuckles before carefully opening it and poking her head inside. The dark skinned girl looked up and smiled gently at Riza.

"Come in," Ms. Thomas welcomed, sitting up in the hospital bed, cradling her baby close to her.

"Hello," Riza greeted, opening the door fully and stepping inside. "I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

A flash of apprehension crossed Rose's features and Riza smiled warmly as she could, hoping that the girl wasn't too nervous around her. She had heard of the horrible things that had happened to the girl when the military infiltrated Liore.

"I'm friends with the Elric brothers," Riza carefully reworded her introduction as she stepped closer to Rose. "General Roy Mustang is my superior officer and was Edward's as well."

"Oh," she seemed calmer at Riza's words. "I think I remember Edward talking about him."

Riza nodded, feeling slightly more at ease now that Rose wasn't as nervous. She smiled again as she sat down in the chair beside Rose's bed.

"Ms. Thomas… is it possible that I could talk to you about what happened… a few days ago?" Riza asked slowly, watching guiltily as a melancholy emotion filled Rose's amethyst eyes.

"You want to know what happened to Edward and Alphonse, you mean," Rose said, holding her baby boy closer to her as it began to coo and squirm.

Riza opened her mouth but at the lost look on Rose's face, she simply nodded. Rose gave a sad sigh and seemed to think as she stared out the window where outside it was a bright, sunny day. Riza watched as Rose worked her jaw, blinking rapidly before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry," Riza said hastily as Rose's blank eyes filled with tears. "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

Rose looked back at her, a relieved look on her face as she smiled weakly. Riza just smiled back, thankful that the girl didn't start crying, but slightly disappointed that she didn't get to hear what happened.

"I'm sorry," Rose said in a hushed voice. "I… just… need some time to think."

"It's okay," the Lieutenant reassured as kindly as she could. "I'll let you rest. I'm sure you're stressed enough as it is."

Rose nodded but as Riza turned for the door, she opened her mouth. "…When I'm ready to… speak… would it be alright if I talk to you and General Mustang about it?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhh gosh. Ichigo is so hard to write. I hope he wasn't too… bitchy… in this chapter. I want him to be protective of his friends, like in the anime, but I'm pretty sure he came off too fierce. Oh well.

And oh yes, if anyone knows the name of Ichigo's teacher, it would be a lot of help!

Please review! The next chapter WILL be out… just… in a little while.

+Doll Hospital


	5. author's note

**sorry. **

**i'm done with writing fics...**  
just isn't my thing anymore,  
i gotta live life and get away from the _anime_ and _manga_,  
away from _4 hours_ of the computer basically.  
i've had a good run,  
never finished a fic,  
but whatever.  
lots of love to those who've read my fic, :)  
and sorry i never updated often.

The world is moving and i don't know about you guys,_  
but I'm not getting left behind.  
_  
**+doll hospital  
**


End file.
